rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeppelin on the Brain
Sitemap OMG OMG THEY HAVE ZEPPELINS IN THE GAME !!!! ITS SO COOL !!!!!! ''' ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- '''ZEPPELIN ON THE BRAIN ---- WHY does it have to look like a "Zeppelin" ?? BTW "Zeppelin" is a BRAND NAME of a particular manufacturing company in Germany (most of these type of craft WERENT 'Zeppelins'. So its basically a Buzzword (like "Quantum Physics"/ "Particles") to a majority of Players who really just want to 'Shoot and Blow up things'. '' Such half-assed technical nonsense content doesn't bode well for a game allegedly touting/Hyping itself as "exposing Social Ills of another Era". (The F$%^ked up Religion weirdness was another stupid/ignorant/contrived aspect -- if they (the writers) were attempting to portray relevancy to 'American' anything ... THEN ITS DEFINITELY A '''FAIL' ) . These kind of vehicles are actually called "Lighter-Than-Air Ships" and "Dirigibles" (the real ones not the quantum floaty shit ones). "First Lady 1.0 was filled with Hydrogen" and did a 'Hindenburg' ''' (story reference) via a Vox attack ?? * if so, thats a reference to what preceding '''REAL Lighter-Than-Air Ships IN COLUMBIA were used earlier had to be technically (except in Fantasyland). If so that "Aerodrome" seen wouldn't have fit a real Airship (this is what happens when you have writers who dont cross reference game story details). ---- Was it all the result of having early ideas shown in Trailers which REQUIRED continuation of an idea that was no longer logical ??? (the Trailers locked-in certain 'images' they couldn't throw out, but often then minimized as being of any importance : ie- interactions with songbird rather than canned cutscenes or Elizabeth's UNIQUE Tears having a much bigger part of the game experience ) "THEY LOOKED THAT WAY BECAUSE IT WAS WHAT PEOPLE KNEW/UNDERSTOOD AND TRUSTED ???? (Oh really ??? Is that the logic??? Maybe they are thinking about the 1930s when Lighter-Than-Air Ships were still giving Heavier-Than-Air-Ships (Airplanes) some serious competition -- when they had actually matured far enough to be useful). (why didn't the 'Barges' also look like Zeppelins if it was a matter of people being scared of something new ? Zeppelins/Lighter-than-Air ships were well know for their LACK of carrying capacity (when they were improved and actually used for commercial purposes, they were relegated to elite passengers and mail and mostly just PRESTIGE as their reason for existing). Since 'Zeppelins' were an anachronism for 1893, and there (apparently) was this "'Tear' looking into the future" idea to explain all those other things in Columbia, then WHY NOT look to get something better for the floaty vehicle stuff in Columbia ???? * With a 'Quantum BS' floating mechanism you needed no AIRBAGE/FLOTATION CELLS any longer * That Big (vestigial) airbag actually makes moving the craft more inefficient and bothersome and impractical * Wings ? Who needs wings if you have "Floaty Shit™" to keep the vehicle in the air (artistic license could have justified something better looking then) * SO these 'Zeppelins' were the transportation used to supplied Columbia ??? Nice big target for anyone on the ground to shoot at, No ? Tiny little capacity to supply a city ? Oops. BUT Then the City sustenance was really "Manna" which flowed out of the Great Prophet's Ass ?? Stealing through 'Tears' MIGHT have been a good explanation for this, and many other things (but I guess they were more busy perfecting the way the Skyhook weapon tore an NPC's head off ...' ) ---- Hell, THIS looked more like A Zeppelin than those bizarre in-game things. ---- Hey, We coulda just had QUANTUMZ TELEPORTATION BOXES in COLUMBIA, and ditched all those pathetic/lame-assed looking transportation things they came up with. (Sorry NOT ENOUGH THINKING OUTSIDE OF THE ENVELOPE KENNYBOY ...) --- Around time of the Columbian Exposition THIS is the image people had (if they ever saw it) of what 'Lighter Than Air Craft were. SO Comstocks tapped into yet ANOTHER universal genius scientist&engineer to bypass decades of effort to actually be able to build something operational ??? (Just one side-issue Fantasy of how that seems to happen in the game a bit too much (as in constantly, and illogically, and a sewage-spill-over into BaSx ... onto a now "Great Universal Genius" Suchong. BS. )). ---- So In Summary : The game's Technical Details were shit (to go along similarly with the same kind of poor 'historic' and 'religion' and 'American' elements of a hack game presentation), and were more just a poorly done facade to instill some kind of 'nostalgia view' (a key popular element of the 2 previous BioShock games). I really can't judge which element in Infinite BS was more Fantasy than the others -- all of which made it a poor reflection of the previous games, which at least attempted to be Science Fiction. Sequel-itus ... ( an attempt to Cash In on something previous, but most often being a poor reflection/regurgitation/copy) Those High marks from the game mags - you need to take THAT with a grain of salt when those 'mags' got LOTS of advertising money from the game company (explains WHY half the budget went to 'marketing', rather than to game development). Independent Reviewers (NOIT required to be commercially biased ass-lickers) had ALOT to say about the real deficiencies of Infinite BS (and its DLC follow-ons). ---- ---- More Clever Contraptions (Artists Concepts): ---- So was the game's 3D asset (at the very top) mostly a dumbed-down/simplified object (now being just incidental to the plot ??) drawn so crudely to appease a limited 3D Rendering budget (they have to target players with as 'low end' computer/graphics capacity as possible to be able to maximize the $$$) Were Limitations of the "game engine" (third party software) they chose likewise unrealistically limiting it to a Hummel Figurine detailed asset ??? Zeppelins gave Airplanes a run for their money in the early days, and so significant public interest in both was prevalent. Strange that this restaurant looks more airworthy than those weird-assed things the game designers came up with. . . .